


Dysphoria's A Bitch, But Your Lips Are Quite The Distraction

by FaeOfStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOfStars/pseuds/FaeOfStars
Summary: Keith thought he was irresponsible when it came to taking care of himself, but he finds out that Matt is much much worse. And as his caring and supportive boyfriend, he won't let it slide.





	Dysphoria's A Bitch, But Your Lips Are Quite The Distraction

   Keith pulls his shoes off his feet and sets them in the closest, listening as the door to his apartment shuts and footsteps follow him into his room. Matt copies the action and sets his shoes by his bag placed by the door. He then unzips the bag and rummages through it. 

   Keith enjoyed spending time with his friend group, of course, but it had gotten late and he and Matt were exhausted. For the fourth day in a row, Matt didn't want to head back to his own apartment and Keith offered to let him crash at his again. Truth be told, Keith had just gotten use to falling asleep in Matt's arms and didn't want to go without that feeling. 

   Matt fishes his toothbrush out of his bag and the two head to the sinks. They begin their now usual routine that starts with brushing their teeth together. It feels oddly domestic, Keith thinks, but damn if he didn't enjoy it. 

   After finishing, Matt returns his brush to his bag and enters the bathroom. While he waits for Matt's return, Keith retrieves a water bottle and cracks it open, taking a few sips before reaching for his pills. He manages to grab hold of one and drops it in his mouth before taking another swig of the water. He checks his phone briefly and swipes away the notifications. 

   The sink runs for a moment and then Matt enters the room. He clutches his chest for a second and then straightens himself out. Keith raises an eyebrow and he can tell Matt was hoping he hadn't noticed. 

   "Matt, are you alright?" Keith asks. 

   "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just.." he starts to answer but then stops. 

   "Your chest is hurting, huh?" Keith looks at him for confirmation and once Matt nods, he crosses his arms. "How long have you been wearing your binder?"

   "Uh, four days," Matt replies reluctantly. 

   Keith's jaw drops. "Four days!? Matt, are you crazy?"

   Matt shoves his hands into his hoodie's pocket and shrugs, avoiding eye contact. "I can't stand not wearing it when I'm not alone."

   "I thought I was bad for wearing it overnight every once in a while," Keith sighs. "You gotta give your ribs a break. I know dysphoria is hell, but you need to take care of yourself."

   "It's just... You've never seen me without it on. What if..." Matt starts quietly, but Keith cuts him off. 

   "I'm not gonna see you any differently. You're still Matt. You're still my _boy_ friend," Keith assures him. "How about this? I take mine off and you take yours off. Deal?"

   Matt hesitates for a while, but eventually nods. "Deal."

   Keith slides his jacket off and lifts his shirt off as well. He reaches for the hem of his binder and pulls it over his breasts. He then grabs it from the back and guides it over his head and down his arms, struggling a bit as always. He quickly puts his shirt and jacket back on and tosses the binder onto his desk. 

   Keith understands how Matt feels. Not wearing his binder is absolutely soul-crushing. But Keith gets knocked around quite a bit, so relieving his ribcage is a must. However, Matt's dysphoria seems to be much worse than his own, to the point where he'd sacrifice his own physical health.

   "It's your turn," Keith points out in a hushed voice, finally breaking the silence in the room.

   Matt's body tenses up. He made a deal, but he was still insanely uncomfortable with the idea.

   "You can go change out of it in the bathroom if you need to," Keith tells him.

   Matt takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm doing it."

   A few seconds pass before Matt finally reaches for the bottom of his hoodie and pulls it over his head. He does it very slowly, as if he wants to back out of the deal before getting to the binder. Eventually, his shirt is off as well and he stands with only his binder and bottoms on. He squeezes his eyes shut as he strips the binder from his skin. As he does, Keith quickly retrieves his shirt from the floor and hands it to him. At a much faster speed than it took to take it off, Matt pulls it back on. He also puts his hoodie back on as well. The layers help to hide it, but his chest is obviously no longer flat.

   Keith moves to switch the light off. "There, I can barely even see. Feeling better?"

   "I guess," Matt responds.

   "Come on, let's get some sleep now," Keith instructs him.

   The two boys climb into the bed. Keith kisses him goodnight and Matt wraps his arms around his boyfriend. After a few minutes of slightly shifting their positions until they were comfortable, they fall asleep.

* * *

 

   When Keith wakes up, light is sneaking in from the window and he feels Matt's thumb gently moving on his back. He rubs his eyes and looks at Matt's smiling face.

   "Good morning," Matt whispers in a sleepy voice.

   Keith returns the smile. With nowhere to be, they remain laying in bed, lost in each other's eyes. Like they usually do on weekend mornings, they continue to stare at each other and kiss every so often, their arms still wrapped around each other.

   Keith loves kissing him. It's almost like he's addicted to it and he doesn't want to stop. So the next time they kiss, Keith doesn't pull back right away and plants another kiss on Matt's lips. He does the same thing the next kiss as well, but this time, he makes it linger on.

   Without separating, Matt adds another kiss in, then another. Their lips start to move together in a steady rhythm and Keith feels Matt's hand on his back pull him deeper into the kiss. The rhythm starts to speed up and Keith finds his fingers grasping onto Matt's hair. As the kiss continues to intensify, their lips begin to open slightly. Soon enough, Keith is able to slide his tongue across the back of Matt's teeth. Matt shivers at the feeling and Keith grins, enjoying the effect he has on him.

   However, it is Matt's turn to have an effect on Keith. With his free hand, Matt grabs the side of Keith's face and angles it to gain better access. He adds more force, more passion, and more desire into the kiss, causing Keith to audibly gasp. Matt grabs a handful of the back of Keith's shirt and pulls him closer so that there is absolutely no space between their bodies. Keith tangles his fingers into Matt's hair and he can feel Matt's body moving in rhythm with the kiss. It drives Keith crazy and it's a moment that he never wants to end.

   Unfortunately, breathing is necessary to live. Throughout the heated kiss, Keith barely had a chance to breathe. He was only focused on how Matt's lips moved with his own and how their tongues making contact made his stomach jump so often as if it were running a hurdle race. His head began to spin and parts of his body grew numb and even though Keith didn't want to, he had to pull away. 

   He stares at Matt, who was breathing just as heavily as him. Matt's lips were wet and swollen from the kiss and his hair was a total mess. Keith felt proud that he was the cause of it. Matt wears a toothy smile as he attempts to catch his breath and Keith can only imagine he looks the same way. They look at each other, their eyes making contact for a few seconds then to the other's lips, then back to the eyes again. This repeats for a while but Matt soon breaks the pattern by starting to laugh. It spreads to Keith and suddenly, he's laughing too.

   Matt smiles, letting his dimples show. He shifts his position a bit and then lets out the last of his laughter.

   "I actually somehow forgot that I'm not wearing my binder," Matt admits. "You are quite the distraction."

   This causes Keith's face to flush. "You're saying that I have the magical power of distracting from the god awful thing that is dysphoria?"

   "I guess so. Mind distracting me some more?" Matt asks cheekily.

   Keith doesn't even have to answer that. He goes straight to work and they fall back into their rhythm. And Keith thinks to himself that Matt also is quite the distraction. 

   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mmmmmmmmmmmm... gay as hell. Will I ever stop turning my own experiences into fanfic? Probably not.
> 
> I'm a trans guy myself, so I'm hoping that I was able to make this pretty accurate and respectful to other trans men, but if I worded anything wrong, let me know and I'll correct it!
> 
> (Also, help, my boyfriend keeps wearing his binder to sleep. HE WON'T STOP.)


End file.
